mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jax Briggs VS Salvatore Tessio - Rap Battle 10
Jackson Briggs VS Salvatore Tessio is the tenth installment of EERB and the ten episode of Season 1. It features a Special Forces soldier and a former snuff film star, Jax Briggs, rapping against the Corleone caporegime, Sal Tessio. It was released on September 14th, 2011. Lyrics Jax (1st Verse): I pity the fool who tries to step to SF! Call me BA Biceps 'cause I crush the whole gang! Bring Tuesday, Friday, and little Trolly the Train! And watch me dip their a*s in gold and wear 'em like my neck chain. Sucka! I'll choke you wit' yo own sweater sleeve. You couldn't even beat me in The Game of Mapeli. Punk! I will Mr. T bag you in the closest cemetery. Nobody's gonna miss you 'cause all your friends imaginary! Tessio (1st Verse): Hi there, neighbor. I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes. I'll be rockin' sneakers till this battle's over. So I don't get blood from yer' ugly face on my penny lopers. I like you just the way you are, one in a million. But it seems like the barber gave your head a brazilian. I pity your neck, Mr. Gold chains. You've got too many. The only gold I keep is on the shelf in Miami. I teach the whole world full of children, I can tell. You call yourself Jax cause you're too dumb to spell Jack. Jax (2nd Verse): Who you callin' dumb fool? Jax Briggs only needs 3 letter! Hello? It for you. Bill Cosby wants it's sweater! You're a 40 year old virgin in a dumpy-a*s house. I get Sonya, Stryker, and Cyrax to stomp you out! (S*it) The only pussy cat you ever seen is all hail Rihanna, sucka! And you're Mr. McFeely deliver a lot more than letters! So before you come to battle with, your PBS crap. How about I call up CPS bout' them kids on yo lap, fool! Tessio (2nd Verse): Watch what ya'll say, kids love me more than lunch. I'm not the one with my face on some black a*s Cap'n Crunch. When my plan comes together, you won't even see it coming. I'll chop you into four black dudes and I'll be makin' AIDS runnin'. I'll say this once, Jackson. I hope it's understood. Get right back in your van get the f*ck out of my neighborhood. Jax (3rd Verse): Bring Tuesday, Friday and (Camelion Wolf jumps in) Camelion Wolf (Finishing Jax's verse): CAMELION F*CKING WOLF! I split the Union with a roundhouse kick! I wear a black beard on the beard that I grow on my d*ck! I attack sharks while I smell 'em bleed! I don't go swimming, water just wants to be around me. My fists make the speed of light wish it was faster! You may have freed the slaves, but Camelion will stop you out! Tessio Oh f*ck... Jax's helper Camelion.jpg|Camelion Wolf. Poll Who won!? Jax Briggs & Camelion Wolf Sal Tessio Category:Songs Category:Battles Category:Future Ideas